<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Live by le3chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627670">Late Night Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan'>le3chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nyeonbugi Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun dan agenda live-nya di malam hari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nyeonbugi Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/890253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi oleh kebiasaan Minhyun nge-live malem-malem dan gelap-gelapan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tangan Minhyun membenarkan posisi kamera sebelum ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi. Menyesuaikan posisi duduknya dengan kamera, sebelum memencet tombol untuk memulai siaran langsungnya malam ini. Senyum Minhyun terkembang saat melihat bertambahnya jumlah penonton satu per satu.</p><p>“Halo, selamat malam, <em>love-deul</em>,” sapa Minhyun dengan senyum lebar. “Apa kalian kaget? Kalian belum mengantuk, kan? Aku belum bisa tidur, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan siaran langsung dan menyapa kalian semua!”</p><p>***</p><p>Terlihat dari layar, Minhyun menyesuaikan posisi kursi yang didudukinya, menarik sedikit lebih ke depan, membuat Minhyun lebih terlihat nyaman menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah, entah melakukan apa, tidak terlihat dari layar.</p><p>Minhyun terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu sebuah senyum kembali terpatri di bibir.</p><p>“Ah, kalian suka dengan perubahan yang kubuat di kamar ini?” kamera bergerak untuk memperlihatkan keadaan kamar yang Minhyun pakai untuk siaran langsung, “Aku sendiri cukup puas dengan perubahan yang kubuat. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?”</p><p>Satu per satu komentar mulai terlihat muncul di layar. Beberapa menyatakan kalau mereka ikut puas dengan penataan yang Minhyun lakulan, beberapa memberikan saran tambahan. Mata Minhyun bergerak naik turun seiring dengan bertambahnya komentar yang masuk.</p><p>“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kegiatan kalian hari ini, <em>love-deul</em>? Menyenangkan?”</p><p>Komentar-komentar muncul, berdesakan ingin terbaca oleh mata Minhyun.</p><p>“<em>A-nim</em> bilang, kalau harinya sangat menyenangkan apalagi jika diiringi Best Summer!” tangan Minhyun bergerak ke bawah lagi, kursinya ia majukan sedikit.</p><p>“<em>B-nim</em> mengatakan, 'Aku suka Best Summer!',” Minhyun memajukan kepalanya, seolah-olah sedang berbisik, “Ini rahasia kita saja, ya. Aku juga suka sekali dengan Best Summer.”</p><p>Tangan Minhyun terlihat menggerakkan tetikus, mengotak-atik sesuatu, sebelum nada pembuka Best Summer terdegar dari pengeras suara.</p><p>“Ah! Jonghyunnie! <em>Uri</em> Jonghyunnie!” Minhyun sedikit berseru saat mendengar suara Jonghyun. “<em>Uri</em> Jonghyunnie sekarang sudah percaya diri memperlihatkan vokalnya,” tangan Minhyun bergerak ke bawah lagi, bertahan di sana lebih lama dari terakhir kali, “Aku <em>bangga</em> sekali.”</p><p>“Serius, deh. Aku bangga sekali dengan semua member NU'EST. Tidak terkecuali.”</p><p>“<em>Love-deul</em>, kalian paling suka bagian apa dari Best Summer? Ayo, katakan padaku!”</p><p>Komentar-komentar makin banyak yang bermunculan di layar. Berlomba-lomba ingin dibaca. Mata Minhyun kembali bergerak naik turun. Membaca beberapa komentar yang menarik perhatiannya. Pengeras suara masih menyenandungkan Best Summer yang diputar berulang-ulang dengan tangan Minhyun yang kadang-kadang bergerak ke bawah.</p><p>***</p><p>“Selamat malam, <em>love-deul</em>, semoga tidur kalian nyenyak. Sampai jumpa!” Minhyun melambaikan tangannya kamera, lalu memencet tombol untuk mematikan siaran langsung.</p><p>Tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mematikan siaran langsungnya, kini sudah berpidah ke bawah. Tepatnya di atas kepala berambut hitam, dengan helaian yang sehalus sutra. Mengelus-elus sebentar, menjambak pelan helaian halus tersebut, lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Minhyun.</p><p>Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pemandangan di bawahnya terlihat sangat indah.</p><p>Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun, <em>leader</em>nya, kekasihnya, di bawah sana sedang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Tenggorokannya yang sudah terhalang oleh penis Minhyun makin terdesak karena pergerakan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba membenamkan mukanya, yang membuat penis Minhyun makin terbenam di tenggorokan Jonghyun.</p><p>“<em>Good boy</em>,” Minhyun berbisik, “Jjuya anak baik, kan?” Kepala Jonghyun mengangguk, membuat sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Minhyun.</p><p>Tangan Minhyun kembali membenamkan kepala Jonghyun ke selangkangannya, bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang mendesak maju, membuat penisnya makin terbenam di mulut Jonghyun. Telinganya yang menangkap suara tersedak Jonghyun malah membuat Minhyun semakin bersemangat melesakkan penisnya ke mulut Jonghyun, mencari kepuasannya.</p><p>“<em>Uri</em> Jonghyunnie pintar sekali, sangat pintar,” Minhyun mendengkur. “Aku bangga denganmu, Sayang, bangga sekali.”</p><p>Minhyun menggeram, pergerakan pinggulnya makin cepat. Pelepasannya makin dekat.</p><p>Tangannya mencengkeram rambut Jonghyun, membenamkan penisnya jauh ke tenggorokan Jonghyun saat pelepasannya tiba.</p><p>“Telan semuanya, Sayang. Jjuya anak baik, anak pintar, kan?” mata Minhyun terfokus pada Jonghyun yang berusaha menelan pelepasan Minhyun yang tumpah di mulutnya. Ibu jari Minhyun mengusap sudut bibir Jonghyun, ada ceceran spermanya di sana.</p><p>Tangan Minhyun mengelus helaian rambut Jonghyun yang ia jambak. Merapikan helaiannya, sementara Jonghyun masih sibuk membersihkan penis Minhyun dari sisa sperma.</p><p>“Jjuya, Sayangku, anak baik. Anak pintar,” Minhyun kembali memuji. “Sayangku pintar sekali, tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun selama satu jam siaran langsungku. Aku bangga sekali padamu, Sayang.”</p><p>Minhyun meraih tubuh Jonghyun yang telanjang dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya. Mengecupi seluruh wajah Jonghyun, sementara tangannya sibuk membelai penis Jonghyun.</p><p>“Min... .”</p><p>“Ya? Jjuya mau keluar?” Jonghyun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Minhyun. “Keluarkan, Sayang. Anak baik selalu dapat imbalan yang pantas.”</p><p>Minhyun merasakan Jonghyun bergetar hebat di pelukannya. Pelepasannya datang.</p><p>Minhyun kembali membubuhkan banyak kecupan di wajah Jonghyun, sembari tangannya meraih kotak tisu di meja. Membersihkan sisa pelepasan Jonghyin di tangannya dan di tubuh Jonghyun.</p><p>“Hei, Sayang,” Jonghyun mendengkur halus dari bahunya, “ayo bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, lalu tidur.”</p><p>“Gendong.”</p><p>Minhyun tertawa. Jonghyunnya yang puas itu manja sekali. Tapi Minhyun suka. Sangat suka.</p><p>“Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Hambamu ini akan membawa Anda ke kamar mandi. Mohon tahan sebentar, perjalanan Anda mungkin agak sedikit bergelombang.”</p><p>Jonghyun tertawa, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Minhyun. “Jika itu denganmu, jalan bergelombang seperti apa pun pasti tidak terasa, budakku.”</p><p>Dan keduanya tertawa.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>.”</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attemtp for some rated scene. Mau nangis ajalah, segitu aja capek ternyata bikinnya 😭😭</p><p> </p><p>Anyway... terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>